


Testing, Testing.

by Katieb18



Series: Avengers Little Verse [3]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Baby Bruce, Baby Tony, Bruce Banner Needs a Hug, Cribs, Daddy Phil, Daddy Steve, Diapers, Infantalism, Non-Sexual Age Play, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Pacifiers, Toddler Bucky, little verse, toddler Clint
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-06
Updated: 2017-04-10
Packaged: 2018-09-30 01:23:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 11,967
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10149944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katieb18/pseuds/Katieb18
Summary: Bruce got his letter and was terrified. What if he turned out to be a little? Too bad everyone else thinks he already is.





	1. Chapter 1

Bruce stared at the white envelope with his name on it for five minutes without moving. It took a gentle hand on his shoulder to shake him from his frozen state. He glanced up at Steve who was smiling kindly down at him.

"Are you okay bud?" Bruce looked at him, confused. Why would he be okay when his whole world was crumbling around him? How would he ever be okay when Ross was always trying to find new ways to ruin his life. This letter was just another indication that he was never going to be able to get away from people trying to sabotage what little happiness he has. 

"Bruce?" Steve asked again, not liking the far off look in his eyes. "Do you want help opening your letter?" Steve knew full well what the letter was. It was so he could finally go and be classified. He'd only gotten away this long without it because his no good father never bothered to get it done and then he fell under the eye of General Ross who found Bruce not being classified as something to exploit. Now though, after everything had died down and the team were living together in Tony's tower, it must have been brought to the classifications board that Bruce never got classified when he was supposed to. This letter was just a date and time to confirm when he was going to be classified. 

Bruce looked helplessly up at Steve and handed him the letter, not able to read it himself. Steve made quick work of tearing it open and quickly reading it, nodding as he went along.

"Okay, so you're going to be classified tomorrow at 9.15 am. They want you to bring someone with you so that if you turn out to be little they'll be able to take you home." Bruce whimpered at hearing the word little. "It's only a precaution bud. I'll go with you tomorrow and get Phil to keep an eye on Tony and Bucky okay?" 

Bruce nodded, happy at least that Steve would be with him if he did turn out to be little. He was a good Daddy to Tony and Bucky. The boys adored him, little or big. 

"If Tony's big tomorrow he can come with us okay?" Steve said to reassure him. Tony even when he was little, saw Bruce as somewhat of younger brother. It would make sense he would be there if Bruce needed him. 

"S-Steve? What happens if I am little?" Bruce asked when Steve's back was turned, putting the letter on the fridge so he wouldn't forget about tomorrow. 

"Well, if it is a matter of you being a little then we'll set up a nursery for you as well, or you can share with Tony." Steve stated matter of factly, turning back to Bruce and giving him a gentle smile, causing butterflies to explode in his tummy. 

"But that- that means you'd be my- my-" Bruce trailed off, too embarrassed to say the words out loud. 

"Your Daddy? Well I suppose it does. Do you not want that? I'm sure I could find someone else-" 

Bruce shook his head quickly, stopping Steve from completing his sentence. " No! I mean no, that would be fine but you already have two little's, would another one not be too much?" 

"Bruce, I promise you having another little won't take away from me caring for you. Anyway, Tony and Bucky have practically adopted you as their little brother." Steve winked at him, bustling around the kitchen to get lunch ready for when the two boys woke up from their nap. 

"How do you know I'd be younger than them if I was a little? I could be in the seven to ten age bracket for all you know." Bruce said indignantly, something that amused Steve to no end. 

"Well let's call it Daddy's intuition, I'd put you as slightly younger than Tony," At Bruce's look of outrage Steve rushed on. "Of course that's if you were a little." Steve ran an affectionate hand down Bruce's curls. If he wasn't a little then Steve would let Tony and Bucky eat chocolate for every meal for a month. 

Steve was setting the table for lunch when he heard the monitor come to life. It sounded like Bucky but Steve wouldn't put it past Tony to be awake but just silently lying down, enjoying the silence. 

"You're here for lunch bud, so just stay put, I'll be back in a few minutes." Steve gave Bruce's shoulder a squeeze, pushing him gently back onto the chair he was about to vacate. Bruce watched as Steve left the room, unsure as to what he should be doing. He felt awkward intruding on the little family when they were going to have lunch but Steve told him to stay and he didn't want to upset the man by rudely leaving. He shouldn't have been here in the first place though either. He was only here because he panicked when he first got the letter and ran to Steve's floor, hoping he would be able to help in some way. He sat there indecisively for another ten minutes before Steve returned holding a sleepy Tony in his arms with Bucky trailing behind them holding onto Steve's shirt and rubbing his eye. At noticing Bruce, Bucky perked up. 

"Brucee! You here for lunch?" He asked, plopping himself down in the highchair next to Bruce with no issue.

"Yeah..." Bruce trailed off, not knowing what else to say. This classification test was messing with his head. 

"Cool!" Bucky smiled happily at him, happy to have all his family together for lunch. "Tony is still sleepy I think." He whispered loudly to Bruce. 

Bruce turned and looked at Steve who was trying to coax Tony from his neck without much success.

"C'mon baby, don't you want to see Brucee?" Steve tried again, Tony just sucked on his pacifier and kept his head buried in Steve's neck, not wanting to come out just yet. 

"Okay, you can stay there for a while." Steve set about putting the pasta bake on the table for Bucky and Bruce. Bruce raising an eyebrow but not saying anything when Steve served him his on a plastic Peppa Pig plate, complete with a George fork and Peppa sippy cup. 

"Sorry bud, we don't have much adult cutlery up here so this will have to make do today." Steve said in way of explanation, buckling Bucky into his chair and attaching the tray to the front before handing him a fork to eat his own lunch. 

"This is really good. Thanks Steve." Bruce complimented, taking another bite of the pasta bake." 

"No problem bud." Steve said, taking a bite of his own, one hand wrapped around Tony still. 

The smell of food eventually coaxed Tony out from hiding. "Tony has some?" He asked, taking his pacifier out and letting it hang from the string on his shirt. 

Without blinking Steve directed the next spoonful off his plate into Tony's mouth, Tony making 'mmm' noises as he ate.

"You not shy anymore?" Bucky asked with his mouth full.

Tony nodded happily around another spoonful of food. Food always made things better. 

Bruce sat and watched the small family. If he was a little, and it was a very big if, how could he intrude on this? They were so happy as it was. it wouldn't be fair on him to ruin what they made for themselves here. 

"Bruce? Are you okay bud?" Steve asked. 

Bruce looked up and only then realised he had dropped his fork in haste and had pushed away from the table. 

"I-I'm sorry, I have to go!"

Bruce stood up quickly and tried to make his way out of the room fast, only to run straight into Phil's chest and fall onto his bottom with a thud. He stared up in shock at him, before unwilling tears started to make its way down his face. He wasn't expecting to see how Steve acted with Bucky and Tony to affect him so much and the pain of the fall was just about the last straw. Phil hunkered down so that he was eye level with a now crying Bruce. 

"What's wrong, big guy? Did that fall hurt?" Bruce stared wide eyed at him unable to form a coherent answer, letting out a choked sob instead. He startled hard when Phil put his arms around him and held him to his chest in a hug. It was equal parts soothing and frightening. It scared him even more when Phil rubbed a calming hand up and down his back. 

"It's okay. I'm sorry for hurting you, big guy."

Bruce squeaked in surprise clutching Phil's neck he hoisted him up so he was sitting on his hip, one hand under his bottom for support. He held on for dear life as Phil walked back over to the table and sat down, arranging him so that he was sitting comfortably on his lap, much like Tony was on Steve's. Now that he felt like he wasn't going to fall Bruce let go of his death grip on Phil and relaxed into his chest. It was really comfortable here. Bruce could see why Tony liked it. He was still working on calming himself down when he caught Tony pushing a hand towards him insistently. Bruce peaked out to see what it was and nearly blanched in shock. Tony was trying to hand him one of his spare pacifier's. Bruce wasn't a little! He wasn't even tested yet! Yes he was sitting on Phil's lap now but that was only because he was stressed and let everything get the better of him. For all they knew he could be an Alpha, or a caregiver himself! 

"Do you want Brucee to feel better baby?" Steve asked, giving Tony a little bounce. Tony nodded and stretched further until Phil relented and took the pacifier off him, placing it against Bruce's lip, holding it steady until finally Bruce opened his mouth and accepted it. Tony looked delighted with himself. 

"Tony helped baby brother." He said happily to Bucky. Bucky smiled back, still eating his pasta. 

"You're a really good big brother Tony!" 

Bruce stared on in shock. Unable to believe what was happening. Here he was, a grown man, on another man's lap sucking a pacifier. The worst thing was, it was helping him calm down! 

"Not a little." He grumbled around the pacifier. 

Phil looked down at his grumbling, raising an inquisitive eyebrow towards Steve. Steve shook his head fondly at him. 

"He got his letter today. He somehow went without being classified all this time and he has to go tomorrow to get tested. I was wondering if you'd take the boys? Tony will probably be big tomorrow and go in support of Bruce but I know Bucky won't and if Tony's not he'll be staying home as well." Steve explained, making Bruce squirm in embarrassment at being talked about like he wasn't there. 

"Sure, it's no problem. Clint will be back tomorrow from his mission, he'll be delighted to see Bucky and, if he's there, Tony. Although I have to say, I was under the impression that Bruce was always a little and the other guy just made it more difficult for him to go into his headspace." 

"Yeah, I think Bruce let everyone have that impression even though he never got tested. I'm pretty sure we'll all know what the results will show tomorrow though." Steve looked fondly at the little in Phil's arms, sucking slowly on his pacifier as he looked at Steve in confusion.

"Yeah, I don't think he knows it yet though. Do you big guy?" Phil said with a little bounce, earning a surprised squeak from Bruce. "Are you planning on being his caregiver?" He asked, settling Bruce down against him once more.

Steve nodded, already planning out Bruce's room for him. Although he'll probably just share a crib with Tony as him and Bucky already share a nursery. The nursery was big enough that it would fit another crib, but Steve was sure that Bruce would feel more comfortable with Tony beside him. Tony was as close to Bruce as he was to Bucky and that was saying something, Tony adored Bucky. 

"Yeah, I've already said I would be. Tony and Bucky see him as their younger brother anyway I don't mind having a third little. He's probably only going to be a small bit younger than Tony. I'm planning on keeping him here with us tonight so he doesn't stay up all night worrying about tomorrow. He needs to be properly rested for the classification test. I'll keep him in my room with me." 

"Good idea. You plan on using the bassinet you had for Tony when he first became your little?" Steve nodded again. That bassinet was used for the first few months Tony was his little and was afraid that Steve would leave him every time he was left in the crib. It was easier to set the bassinet up in his bedroom so Tony would be able to hear and see him whenever he needed to and know that Steve wasn't going anywhere. 

Bruce, at hearing about Steve's plans sat up from his shocked state on Phil's lap. "No way am I staying in a bassinet! And there's only a small chance I might be little! It's way more likely I'm an Alpha or a caregiver." Bruce said in defiance. 

Steve and Phil laughed at his words, but not unkindly. The thoughts of Bruce being an Alpha or caregiver would be a sight to behold. 

"How about this. Just for tonight, you humour me and sleep in the bassinet and, if tomorrow, you're not a little we'll never speak of it to anyone. It won't leave this room." Bucky and Tony watched on in interest as they listened to their Daddy make a deal with their baby brother. Brucee was too little to realise that whenever Daddy made a deal with you it was to trick you into doing what he wanted without whining. Bucky caught Tony's eye but shook his head slightly, not wanting Tony to interfere and tell Brucee. He and Tony had so much to teach him when he came to live with them but until then they had to let Brucee think that Daddy was making him a good deal. He would learn eventually because that was Bucky's job as the biggest brother to him. Not now though, now he just sat and watched as Brucee sealed his faith.

"Okay, deal."


	2. Chapter 2

Bruce wasn't aware that by agreeing to Steve's deal that he would be treated like one of the kids for the whole night! Steve wouldn't let him out of his sight and treated him even younger than he did Tony! Before Bruce knew what was happening, Steve had him stripped, diapered and in one of Tony's sleepers. No way would he admit to Steve how comfortable he was, or how relaxed he finally felt. Bucky and Tony for their part took it all in their stride and didn't look like having Bruce there with them was anything unusual. 

"Steve? I don't actually need a diaper? Or a sleeper? I have pyjama's on my floor." Bruce tried to argue with Steve but Steve just smiled down at him and placed him on the play mat beside Tony.

"I know bud. Just humour me for tonight. Once we get your classification tomorrow we'll know more okay?" Bruce nodded reluctantly and was promptly distracted when Tony handed him one of his blocks so he could play. 

Bruce wasn't sure how long he sat on the floor with Tony playing, only coming out of the daze he was in when Bucky came running into the room and smashing the castle they were making with a toy sword. Tony looked from his ruined masterpiece to Bucky for a shocked second before big fat tears began to roll down his face and he began to sob. The sound of Tony's crying kind of made Bruce want to cry along with him. He couldn't help the tears that instantly sprung into his eyes. He gave a shuddering breath, trying to control himself and his emotions when Steve walked in. 

"Bucky! What have I told you before about upsetting Tony when he's playing with his blocks?" Steve chastised, picking the still crying Tony up with one arm and shushing him. 

"Sorry Daddy. Blocks are boring though! I wanted to play pirates!" Bucky defended himself, holding up his toy sword. 

"You know you have to ask. Nose in that corner please. I'll tell you when you can come out." Steve gestured to the corner by the book case where a stool was set up.

Bucky instantly started whining, "Dadddyyy..." 

"No whining, now go on." Bucky reluctantly went over to the corner sitting down heavily on the stool, his head down in shame. 

Bruce watched all this with tears still in eyes. He wasn't sure he why he was getting so upset but he couldn't help himself. Tony's crying set something off in him that he couldn't stop. He tried to discreetly turn his head from Steve and Tony so they wouldn't know he was crying. It was no use though, Bruce squeaked in surprise when he was picked up. He looked up to see Steve still had Tony in his other arm. Being a super solider came in handy for other things than kicking bottom it seemed. 

Steve sat down on the couch and settled the two of them on his lap. 

"I know, it's okay. You're both okay. He didn't mean it, he just wanted to play." Steve soothed the boys. Tony was calming down listening to Steve's voice. Bruce found himself becoming calmer now that Tony wasn't upset anymore. 

"There we go. It's not so bad." Bruce felt Steve slightly bouncing the both of them. It was more soothing than he was ready to admit and he found himself unwillingly relaxing into Steve hold. It was only a few minutes later that Steve called Bucky over from where he was in the corner. 

"Do you have something to say to Tony?" Stever prompted. 

"Sorry for breaking your castle Tony, I'll help you build a new one." To Bruce's shock he turned towards him next. "Sorry you got upsetted when Tony did Brucee." Bucky leaned down and pressed a messy kiss against his cheek and then against Tony's. 

"Bucky play?" Tony asked, sliding down from Steve's lap and toddling back over to his blocks. Bucky nodded happily in agreement and sat down with him to help build the castle back up. 

Bruce wasn't sure what to do. He was torn between wanting to join them and wanting to run to his lab and forget any of this every happened. He knew it looked like he was a little but he wasn't! He was just placating Steve until tomorrow when they told him what he already knew. So he wasn't sure why he cried when Tony did. It must be all the stress he's under recently, messing with his emotions. 

He wasn't aware that he was still clutching on tightly to Steve until a pacifier was gently placed against his lips. "It's okay bud. You can stay here as long as you need to. " Steve waited until Bruce took the pacifier that Bucky handed him a minute ago. He really did have the best little's. 

Bruce looked up in confusion at Steve, unsure to why he was acting the way he was. He wasn't supposed to be acting like this. The comfort Steve was offering was too hard to resist though. He was nice and warm as well. Bruce began to suck the pacifier rhythmically, eyes falling to half mast as his fatigue caught up with him. He didn't mean to, he really didn't, but between the pacifier, Steve's body heat and the sound of his heartbeat under his ear, Bruce fell asleep. It was a heavy sleep too. One that came from when you finally let go of the stress you were holding onto. 

*** 

Bruce woke up a few hours later, unsure where he was. He was lying down that much was for sure because he was staring at the white ceiling. He was on what had to be the softest mattress ever and that was saying something. He lived in a tower owned and furnished by Tony Stark so all their beds were extraordinarily comfortable. This one though really took it a step further. His comforter was extremely soft as well and Bruce couldn't help but rub it sleepily against his face, suckling on the pacifier to get the moister back into his mouth after his impromptu nap. He stretched languidly, sinking back into the mattress after. He couldn't remember a time he had been this comfortable before. Even when he was on his own floor of Stark Tower, he always felt a bit too secluded and lonely. He didn't feel that now though, for some reason. Maybe it was because he could hear noises in the not far off distance. The sounds were welcome because it meant he wasn't alone. He hated being alone more than anything. Just as he was debating whether he should go back asleep or actually find out where he was, Steve came into his view. 

"Well hello mister sleepy head. Did you have a nice nap?" Bruce smiled shyly at him, still a bit too sleepy to actually respond. 

Steve smiled indulgently down at Bruce, gently putting a hand under his head and another on his back before lifting him up into the cradle in his arms. Bruce sighed happily, this was nearly as comfortable as the mattress he was on. 

"Daddy, baby awake?" Bruce heard Tony ask somewhere to his right. 

"Yeah, baby's awake. Want to say hello?" Bruce felt himself being brought up into a sitting position so that he was balanced securely on Steve's hip. Tony was kneeling up on the couch trying to get a peek at Bruce. 

"Hi, baby." Tony said, patting Bruce's hair when Steve brought him close enough. 

"'m n't baby." Brue mumbled behind his pacifier. Tony looked at him in confusion.

"You're my baby brother." He said decisively after a few minutes of contemplation. 

"Daddy, when's Bucky back?" Tony asked, wanting to know when his big brother was home. Being the big brother was hard work.

"He'll be home in an hour or so. Uncle Phil brought him to get Clint from the airport." Steve explained, sitting Bruce comfortably on his lap as he sat down beside Tony.

"Tony not go?" He asked, pointing at himself. 

"No, I wanted you to stay with me so that you could mind your little brother." Tony nodded, having heard this explanation a few times already.

"Baby went night-night." Tony began to pat Bruce's curls again while saying 'Tony's baby' over and over. 

Bruce wasn't sure what to do. Here he was sitting on Steve's lap, letting Tony call him a baby and doing nothing about it. Surely this wasn't what grown men did. Not wanting to move away from the comfort but also too embarrassed to look at Tony or Steve, Bruce let his eyes wander around the living room. There was evidence of Tony and Bucky playing that afternoon along with the remains of dinner. Bruce's tummy growled at the sight of the empty plates. He put a hand to his tummy to stop it before Steve heard. He didn't want to be any more of a nuisance than he was. There was also what looked to be a bouncer near the coffee table which was odd because Bruce never saw Bucky or Tony in one before. 

Continuing his exploration Bruce caught sight of the bassinet that Steve was talking about earlier. That's must be what he woke up in! Bruce couldn't believe he was put in a bassinet! He knew he agreed that he would sleep in one tonight but Bruce was sure he would be able to change Steve's mind before then!

Steve, seeing where Bruce's gaze was stuck gave his tummy a small rub.

"It's okay bud. I didn't want to put you in Tony and Bucky's room. You sleep better with other people in the room with you. That's why I put you in the bassinet." Steve continued to rub Bruce's tummy as he stared in disbelief at what Steve was saying. 

"Tony's bass'net." Tony said, " Baby sleep in Tony's bass'net?" 

"He sure does baby. You're such a good big brother for letting him sleep there." Tony preened at the praise. "Do you want to be an extra good big brother?" Tony nodded eagerly. 

"Can you sit with Brucee while I go and get him a nice warm baba?" Tony grinned at his Daddy. That was an easy job! He'd be able to do that!

"Yeah Daddy! I'll sit with baby." Tony was super excited at being left alone with baby. Normally Bucky had to be here for Daddy to leave the living room. 

Tony watched as Daddy stood up and put baby in the bouncer, strapping him in so he didn't fall out and get hurted. Tony climbed down of the couch and toddled over to the bouncer, sitting beside him. Baby looked and Daddy with a silly face, making Tony giggle. 

"Don't need to be in this!" Bruce whined struggling to undo the straps. It was too difficult though and he couldn't figure out the mechanism. It was embarrassing to admit that him, a scientist, couldn't work out how to undo a five point harness. 

"It's only for a few minutes bud. Then you'll be out again." Steve brushed his fingers over Bruce's curls before walking into the kitchen. Bruce huffed and sucked on the pacifier in agitation. 

"Tony? Get me out?" Bruce asked, appealing to Tony who was watching him from behind his own pacifier. 

"Baby has to stay safe." Tony said, giving him a pat on the head before crawling over to his blocks to play with them. 

Bruce whined again, not liking this one bit. Tony paid no attention to him and Steve obviously couldn't hear him. He whined louder, kicking his feet in anger at the bouncer, causing it to bounce up and down. The bounce shocked him but it was kind of fun. Bruce kicked his feet out again, letting out an involuntary giggle when it began to bounce once more. Why didn't Steve tell him how fun this was?

By the time Steve came back into the living room, Tony was building what looked to be another castle, this one with a bridge and Bruce was bouncing in the bouncer, giggling as he kicked his legs to get a proper bounce going. 

"Are you enjoying that bud?" Steve asked, dropping a kiss onto Tony's head as he passed. 

Bruce stopped kicking when Steve addressed him, embarrassed to be caught acting so childish. 

"Don't like it." He said instead, wanting to get across how unhappy he was with Steve.

"I know, I'm a terrible Daddy wanting to keep you safe." Steve responded, unlatching the harness and picking Bruce up once more.

"C'n Walk." Bruce mumbled, even as his legs came up to sit around Steve's waist. 

"I know but I like carrying you." Bruce wasn't sure how to respond to that so he said nothing. 

Steve settled into the arm chair and reclined Bruce in his arms so that he was laying down with his head and neck cradled in Steves arm. It wasn't until Steve putting a bib around his neck did Bruce realise what he was going to do. He glared up at him, whining behind his pacifier again.

"Not a baby!" he grumbled, not happy with what Steve was doing. Steve shushed him, much to Bruce's chagrin and slid his pinky finger through the hoop on the pacifier, taking it out of his mouth with a gentle tug. Bruce ignored the way his mouth chased the damn thing and the involuntary whine he let out at it being taken away from him. It was replaced quickly enough with the nipple of the bottle that Bruce had spied a few minutes ago. Bruce instinctively sucked and spluttered at milk hitting his mouth too quickly. Steve chuckled and brought the bib up to dab at his chin where most of it had dribbled. Bruce tried again, this time at a slower pace and got it right. Whatever was in the bottle was like milk but a bit heavier. Must be one of the little mixture he sees ads for. All the nutrients of normal food but not as heavy on young little's stomachs. The taste was pretty good and Bruce was hungry so he suckled the bottle heavily, bringing one hand up and over Steve's hand to make sure it wasn't taken away. The snuffling noises he made whilst drinking annoyed him but he wasn't sure how to stop it. The look Steve was giving him was also making him uncomfortable so he closed his eyes instead and focused on the milk. All too soon though the milk was gone and he was sucking on air. His eyes popped open when Steve removed the bottle and sat him up, rubbing and patting his back. Why would Steve be patting his back? He turned to ask him why when a large burp came out of his mouth, relieving the pressure he didn't even realise was there. Bruce was instantly mortified. He just got winded! He looked up at Steve with tears in his eyes. 

"Wow that was a big one! I think that even beats Tonys! What do you think Tones?" Tony looked at Steve in contemplation. "I think baby burps nearly as big as Bucky, Daddy!" 

"I think you're right. We'll have to tell Bucky when he's home, which should be any minute now." Steve laughed, placing a pacifier back in Bruce's mouth and bouncing him when he whined. Bruce realised that he was doing what people do to fussy babies. The most horrible thing was though that it was working! Bruce slumped against Steve, tired with this whole day. From finding the letter to being told that everyone thought he was a little and now being treated like a little! It was only for one night though, tomorrow when he got his results that he wasn't a little he could forget this ever happened. The thought made his heart sink for some unknown reason, but he ignored it. Tony and Steve were joking about burping still when Phil walked in with an excitable Bucky and Clint. Bucky ran over to Steve straight away and gave him a hug, before, much to Bruce's surprise, he gave Bruce a gentle hug and a kiss on the cheek before bounding over to Tony to give him the same treatment. Tony squealed in excitement at seeing his older brother hugging him back with enthusiasm before letting go to make his way over to Clint. 

"Clint! You're back!" Tony threw himself into Clint's arms, having missed his cousin dearly. 

"Yeah! I missed you too Tony!" Clint squeezed him back, happy for the warm welcome he was receiving, even if he wasn't little at the moment. 

When Tony eventually let go, Clint made his way over to where Bruce was staring wide eyed at him from Steve's lap. It was about time someone noticed he was little. 

"Hey squirt. I heard you had a rough day." Clint pulled playfully at the pacifier in his mouth, causing Bruce to suck hard on it to keep it in his mouth. Clint grinned at him, ruffling his hair. 

"It's about time someone took care of you." He said, giving Steve a pointed look.

"Don't look at me like that you. Phil, I kept some dinner for you and the brat in the oven if you want it." Phil, who was playing with Tony and Bucky, accepted, gratefully making his way into the kitchen to get the dinner. 

"Hey! I've had a hard mission, I'm not a brat!" Clint whined, sticking his tongue out at Steve. Bruce let out a small giggle at the way Clint was acting. 

"Think that's funny do you? I'll show you funny." Clint attacked Bruce's exposed feet, making him jerk and let out a surprised laugh, clutching at Steve to help him get away from the tickle monster in front of him. Thankfully Steve pulled through and moved Bruce far enough away so Clint couldn't get to him, just when Bruce thought he wasn't going to be able to laugh anymore.

"Clint! Come and get dinner." Phil called from the kitchen. 

"You're saved this time squirt." Bruce sighed in relief when Clint turned away and made his way to the kitchen. 

Steve patted Bruce's bottom in sympathy, and looked at Tony and Bucky, who were rolling a ball between them as Bucky told Tony all about his trip to the airport. Tony was hanging off his every word. 

"I think it's time for little boys to have their baths and then it's bedtime." Steve announced a few minutes later, still patting Bruce's bottom. 

Bucky and Tony instantly whined, not wanting to go to bed. "No Daddy! We're big boys. Brucee goes night-night first, then Tony and then me." Bucky declared. 

"I know you are roo, but I think that Bruce will feel more comfortable with you and Tony there as well tonight. Just until he settles in." Steve waited, holding his breath as Bucky contemplated if he was okay with that. Eventually he nodded his head in acceptance, Tony copying him. Tony would always follow Bucky's lead.

"Awesome. Why don't the two of you go run in and say night-night to Clint and uncle Phil and tell them you'll see them tomorrow?" Bucky hopped up, taking both of Tony's hands and helping him get up as well because he wasn't as sure as Bucky was on his feet, before taking off into the kitchen area where Clint and Phil were eating dinner. 

Steve stood up with Bruce in his arms, looking at him with affection, even as Bruce pouted back. 

"What we're going to do now bud is have a bath so you'll be all clean and fresh for tomorrow. Then were going to get you into your cosy pyjamas and you'll go night-night. We've to be up early tomorrow so an early night is needed. You'll be in my room tonight as well so if you wake up at all just call for me and I'll hear you." Steve explained softly to Bruce, bringing him into the kitchen where Bucky and Tony were giving kisses and saying their goodnights. 

Clint gave Bucky a last hug saying he'd see him in the morning before jumping up and giving Bruce a hug. "Good luck tomorrow squirt. I can't wait to play with you when your back!" Clint placed another soft kiss on Bruce's cheek, sitting back down to eat the rest of his dinner.

Phil gave Bruce the same treatment as Clint, also wishing him luck tomorrow. Waving goodnight at all three of them as Steve brought them down to the bathroom to have their bath. Luckily it was already filled by JARVIS so there was no waiting on the water. Steve placed Bruce sitting down beside where Bucky and Tony were already sitting, waiting for their Daddy to strip them so they could have a bath. He began with Bucky first, stripping him out of his shorts and t shirt, undoing his vest and taking that off after, before getting him to lie back so he could take his diaper off and clean his bottom so he could get into the bath. He quickly cleaned him up and placed him in the water, going back and doing the same with Tony. Tony took a bit longer though as he had a messy diaper instead of just wet. Bruce looked on in fascination as Tony made faces at him, not caring about what Steve was doing with his bottom half. Once Steve had the diaper rolled up and put away he picked a now naked Tony up and put him in the water, instructing Bucky to keep an eye on him. Bruce couldn't believe he was about to share a bath with two other people that he let Steve strip him and laid back as well as he undid the diaper. At least that was what he told himself was the reason why. Bruce blushed as he felt Steve wipe his genitals with a baby wipe. He hadn't even noticed that he peed! This was all getting out of hand. Steve did the same with his diaper that he did with the other two and picked Bruce up and placed him in the bath beside Tony. It was lucky that Tony was so rich that all the baths in the tower could easily fit up to five grown men. Otherwise this bath would be a lot more awkward than it was. Steve made quick work of washing each of them, putting a few toys in the bath to distract them while he began with Bucky, then Tony and finally Bruce. Bruce nearly purred in comfort when Steve messaged his head with shampoo. His eyes were drooping by the time he was out of the bath and in a fresh diaper and sleeper. Tony and Bucky looked to be in the same situation, Tony suckling contently on his pacifier and Bucky cuddling into this stuffed giraffe. Bucky walked and Steve carried Tony and Bruce into the nursery where Tony and Bucky slept. He placed Bruce down in another conveniently placed bouncer, strapping him in so that he was safe, only then picking Tony back up and placing him in his crib, giving him a kiss on his forehead and tucking his blanket around him. Tony was letting out little snores seconds later. Steve then picked Bucky up, giving him the same treatment, rubbing their noses together and leaving a pacifier close to Bucky's head for when he inevitably wanted it during the night. 

Bruce watched all this sleepily from the bouncer he was in, not even caring anymore. He just wanted this day to be over so tomorrow he could get his results and forget all about it. Steve was a really good Daddy though, he had to admit, as he was taken out of the bouncer and rocked to sleep in the rocking chair Steve had in the living room. He could hear Clint and Phil cleaning up in the kitchen and Steve was humming some tune he couldn't place but it was soothing nonetheless. It didn't take much rocking on Steve's part before Bruce also succumbed to sleep. Sucking lazily on his pacifier every now and then. Steve waited a little while before placing him back in the bassinet, pulling the hood up so the light wouldn't irritate him and tucking the comforter around him. Clint and Phil coming into join him quietly as he did so. Clint looked over into the bassinet, smiling at the sight before glancing at Steve. 

"Poor guy. You can see he thinks he's just humouring you when really he's a little through and through." Clint observed, Phil nodding and taking Clint's hand to pull him down onto the sofa beside him. 

"Yeah, he's going to have some shock tomorrow. At least he'll have you there." Phil wrapped an arm around Clint, bringing him to lay down against him. Clint rolled his eyes but allowed himself to be pulled. 

"You know I'm not little right now?" He asked, cuddling in even as he said it.

"I know but you still have a bed time when you're home. One that has already gone by. What time is Bucky coming by at tomorrow?" Phil asked Steve, ignoring Clint's grumbling about fussing parents. 

"He'll be at your by eight fifteen if that's okay. I'll need an hour to get there and prepare the Bruce for the test. No doubt he'll panic about it when we're there." Steve said quietly, not wanting to wake Bruce but also in consideration of what Phil was trying to do with Clint. It looked like it was working though as Clint looked more asleep than awake. Steve fished a spare pacifier out of his pocket, tossing it to Phil who took it happily, placing it against Clint's mouth. Clint sucked the pacifier in instantly, sucking hard on it for a second to get the comfort he missed before he calmed down and gave a lazy suck every now and then as he fell asleep. Clint and Bucky were adamant that they didn't need pacifier's because they were big boys. The only time either of them gave in was at nap time and night time when they didn't care about their big boy images anymore. 

Steve and Phil kept up their mindless chatter until they were sure Clint was deeply asleep. Phil nodded his thanks at Steve for his help. "You can stay here tonight, there's a spare bassinet in the spare room as well that Clint can stay in for the night." Steve said, lifting the bassinet that held Bruce in it. 

"Thanks, I'll take you up on that. Clint will wake up if I try to bring him up to our floor." Phil picked Clint up gently, bringing him to the spare room that was down the hall from Steve's room and the nursery. 

"Night Steve." 

"Night." Steve closed his door, and put the bassinet on the stand beside his bed, Bruce hardly moving, besides the pacifier in his mouth every so often.

"Sweet dreams baby boy." Steve said softly, running a hand through Bruce's curls gently, getting into bed. He hoped Bruce wasn't too upset with his results tomorrow, but if he was it would be okay because Steve wasn't about to let him go through it alone. Bruce had been alone for too long and Steve vowed, no matter the result tomorrow that he wouldn't be alone ever again. With that thought in his head, Steve finally allowed himself to get some much needed sleep before the big day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! So this chapter kind of got away from me haha. It was supposed to have the classification test in it but it looks like that will be in the next chapter. Hope you like this one and let me know your thoughts on it. Thanks for all the comments and kudos so far :)


	3. Chapter 3

Bruce could hear vague noises, he was still too sleepy to actually open his eyes and investigate these noises but he knew they were there. It sounded like Steve, Tony and Bucky, three people that made him feel safest and allowed him to fall into a deeper slumber. 

When he woke again he could hear Tony, closer this time, talking to Dad-Steve. "Why is the baby still asleep?" He whispered loudly.

"He's very tired baby, we're going to let him sleep as long as he needs so you have to be quiet okay?" 

"Okay Daddy," Tony whispered, "His paci fell out, can I give it to him?" 

Ah so that was what woke him up. "Okay but gently." 

Bruce felt Tony's hand rooting around beside him to get the pacifier before it was being push against his lips. Bruce sucked on hard on it, welcoming it back into his mouth, letting a deeper sleep take him again.

The next time he came around, Steve was changing his diaper. How he didn't feel himself being picked up was beyond him. Bruce kept his eyes closed because it was way too much effort to open them. All he wanted to do was go back into the comfy and warm bassinet and not here getting changed. He'd even welcome being in Steve's arms. Luckily Steve was quick in changing him and he felt Steve doing up his overalls? When had Steve changed him into clothes? His brow furrowed and he started to whine softly behind his pacifier, still more asleep than awake. He knew he wasn't happy but he couldn't really grasp at what. Before his whining could dissolve into the much more embarrassing crying, Steve picked him up and was rocking him. 

"Shh, you go back to sleep bud. We'll wake you in a little while. Tony, can you hand me that? Good boy." 

Bruce felt the pacifier removed from his mouth. How dare Steve! Bruce opened his mouth to let out a wail but another pacifier was slipped into his mouth. Bruce learnt that it was not another pacifier though, but a bottle, when the first taste of creamy liquid hit his tongue. Bruce sucked heavily at the bottle, not realising how hungry he was until he had a taste of the milk. It wasn't until Steve patted his back and he burped that he fell back into a deep sleep once again. 

When he woke for the last time he was able to open his eyes without too much of a struggle. He sucked his pacifier, content to lie there for a few minutes to allow himself to wake properly. When his vision wasn't so blurry he looked around in confusion. This wasn't his bassinet? He looked around in confusion, making a noise in the process as he tried to work out where he was? He couldn't hear Steve or Tony or Bucky so he must be alone? Steve didn't seem the type that would leave him alone though, so maybe there was a call to assemble and he had to go? Bruce didn't like the thoughts of being alone and let out a little whimper at the thought of it. Steve said last night that he wouldn't leave him alone so why did he? 

So caught up in his downward spiral of thoughts, Bruce didn't notice Tony lifting up a flap and then putting it back down until suddenly the top of whatever he was in was opened. Bruce blinked at the sudden change in light, smiling in relief when he saw Steve and Tony looking down at him.

"It looks like sleepy head finally wanted to wake up." Steve commented, undoing the buckles that Bruce hadn't even noticed until then. Bruce put his arms up willingly, wanting to be out of whatever it was he was in. Steve grasped him under his arms and brought him up and out so he was on Steve's lap. He brought the blanket that was over Bruce as well so Bruce was still nice and cosy. The first thing he did was look at what he was in. It looked like the buggy that he saw Tony in sometimes when Steve was bringing Tony and Bucky for a walk to the park. It was one that looked like an average sized buggy from the outside but the inside was made so it would fit a little with room to spare. It was one that Tony, Reed Richards and Dr. Strange came up with together, getting some of Thor's Asgardian magic involved along with Dr. Strange's. Now Tony had them mass produced and was dominating the market in it as he was the only one who made them affordable for every little regardless of labour costs. Pepper was delighted with the increase in sales but Bruce had heard she had butt heads with Tony over the cost of them. Tony was unmovable though, his stance was that just because you were a little and your caregiver didn't have a lot of money it didn't mean they should be exempt from what was needed. He had the same stance on all his little products. Doing a small check on the people who were asking for the products cheaper. If they came back with a result to say they couldn't afford it, Tony's Little's fund stepped in and helped them pay for it. It took the pressure off of the caregivers as well as the littles. It also meant that a lot more people looked at Stark Industries in a good light, not that Tony cared about that, Bruce thought affectionately. This all made Bruce look up to Tony more. He never understood why the media painted him in a bad light when he was such a giving and devoted person. Anyone could see that from just looking at him. Getting back on track though Bruce looked from the buggy to Steve. 

"Tony's?" He asked, wondering why he would be in it. Steve smiled at him but let Tony answer.

"Actually no. That's yours. It's on that combines into a double one for when I'm little as well. Even has a seat on it for Bucky. It's lucky Stark Industries has looked at every possibilities and made one of these bad boys." Tony grinned and winked at him. 

"Why was I in it?" He wondered, not sure why they didn't leave him where he was to sleep.

"Well this is easier to move than a bassinet and we had to go or we'd be late bud." said Steve. 

It was only when Steve said about being late that it all came back to him. He had his classification test today! He looked around the room, seeing the plain white walls and people of all ages sitting and looking nervous. There was a small section that was for little's to go. Bruce assumed it was like a pre test because anyone coming here wouldn't know what they were until they got tested. He could see a few people looking at the toys in the corner already, with longing, and was surprised to see the same look directed at him. 

"Brucee, look what's on your overalls! It's the winter solider!" Bruce looked down, distracted by what Tony was saying to him. The overalls he had on had a picture of Bucky on it, dressed as the Winter Solider along with Steve in his Captain America outfit. Bruce felt along the stitching in amazement. He'd never seen Bucky or Tony wear these before.

"I have some as well Brucee. Look." Tony pointed to his own chest which had a picture of Bruce on it beside the Hulk. "It's you! And Bucky has one of me and me as Iron Man. 

Daddy got Jarvis to deliver clothes for you this morning and these came in as well. I told Daddy that because I'm big that I didn't need to wear overalls today, or a diaper but he disagreed." Tony was pouting by the end of his sentence. Bruce looked sadly from Tony to Steve, not happy that Tony was upset. 

"Now don't you look at me like that. Tony might be big today but it doesn't change the control he has over his body. I'm doing it for the sake of his cool new overalls." Steve said, by way of defending himself. 

Tony snorted, "Oh and I suppose the pacifier was just an oversight?" he said sarcastically. 

Steve grinned, unrepentant. "I know how you are with putting things in your mouth. You can't help it. So it was either a pacifier or taping your mouth shut. I was going to go for the second one but I was feeling generous. You're welcome." 

Bruce stared on in fascination as Tony and Steve verbally sparred while he sucked on his own pacifier. The relationship between the two was obvious, even when Tony was big. It interested Bruce to see that Tony still called him Daddy while big and not Steve. He wondered was that Steve or Tony's doing. Unable to help himself he blurted out the question, instantly afraid that Tony would get angry with him. All he did though was give a half embarrassed laugh, scratching his nose a bit as he thought.

"Well, I tried to call him Steve but all it did was upset me because every time I did I thought I was hurting his feelings. I know he told me I wasn't." Tony, continued quickly when Steve opened his mouth to argue, " But it still felt that way, so I just kept calling him Daddy. Bucky calls him Dad when he's big as well so I knew it wasn't going to be a big deal. 

You can call him Daddy or Dad if you want when your big too." He finished kindly.

"I'm not a little though, so it doesn't matter." Bruce argued. He knew he wasn't making the best case for himself, sitting on Steve's knee in overalls while sucking on a pacifier but he chose to ignore it. 

Tony looked like he was going to argue with him but decided against it after a minute, just shaking his head. "Okay big guy. We'll see what the examiner says." Bruce nodded, happy that Tony agreed with him. Wanting to prove that he was big, Bruce looked around for another chair but found the only ones that were empty were the whole way across the room from him. Panic seized him at even thinking about moving across to the other side of the room. He settled for pushing back against Steve's chest instead, getting himself comfortable. He would never admit it but Steve's arms wrapped around him helped an awful lot.

"Steve? What if I am little? What will happen?" He knew he already asked, but he wanted to be sure that it would be okay.

"Well, if you are little then you'll come live with me, Tony and Bucky. You already have a bassinet that we'll use and Bucky and Tony won't mind. Tony already has middle child syndrome so nothing can be done about that." Bruce giggled at Tony's squawk of indignation. 

"Other than that, not much will change, only you'll have nap times and bed times. You also will only have use of the lab with someone else present, who is not Bucky or Tony." he said, shooting Tony and meaningful look. "We'll sort everything else out once we know if your big or little." 

Bruce wanted to question him more, the waiting room was unnerving him, but Tony stepped in again and distracted him. 

"Brucee, look at this." 

Bruce's attention was caught by whatever Tony took out of the bag that was hanging on the crossbar of the buggy. The flash of colour going too fast for him to see it properly. It made a pleasing sound though that made him want to hear it again. He had his hand out making grabby motions before he was aware of what he was doing. Tony grinned but handed the colourful thing to him. Looking down, he saw it was some sort of red, blue and yellow ball connected to an equally colourful stick. Bruce gave it a gentle rattle and saw heard the noise he liked again. He glanced up at Tony and Steve to see was it okay for him to be making as much noise as he was. Getting smiles from the both of them he did it again, this time more forcefully. He lost himself in the noise only coming out of it when he heard his name called from someone that wasn't Tony or Dad-Steve. 

"We're up bud. Tony can you take the buggy for me?" Steve asked, Standing up and repositioning Bruce so that his bottom was sitting on Steve's arm. Bruce didn't like the attention he was getting from the people around him and hid his face in Steve's neck until they were out of sight, his curiosity getting the better of him made him look around to see where he was. 

The room, like the waiting room, was white and plain looking. It had a medical bed along with a lot of cupboards that were labelled. The labels were obviously for the staff only because Bruce hadn't a clue what they meant. Steve brought him over to the bed and gently deposited him on it, keeping one arm around him thankfully. Bruce clutched onto his shirt, afraid that he'd leave him. Tony was sitting across the room beside the buggy on the lone chair that was there. 

"So this is Bruce Banner? You got your letter yesterday is that right?" The doctor looked at Bruce who was too frightened to answer. He let Steve do the talking.

"Yes, he got it yesterday. He never got classified for one reason or another so he's here today for it." Steve said, rubbing a soothing hand down his arm. 

"No problem. So we'll start with a physical first and then move onto the cognitive aspect." she said to Steve before turning to Bruce.

"Well hello there short stuff, my name is Doctor Lucy! We're just going to check that everything is working and then we'll move onto something more fun okay?" She said enthusiastically. Bruce nodded shyly, leaning further into Steve's hold. 

"Brucee, can you say hello to Doctor Lucy?" Tony asked, wanting to show his little brother is polite. 

"Hi." Bruce mumbled behind his pacifier, not wanting to talk but not wanting to disappoint Tony either. 

Doctor Lucy smiled at him in response, getting together the stuff for the physical. "Mr. Rogers, could you take off the overalls and lie him down?" She asked, thinking Bruce would be calmer with Steve helping. 

"Why?" Bruce questioned, not wanting to be naked in front of Doctor Lucy.

"She just needs to check that your okay bud." It was also to check if he was being abused. Little abuse was a serious thing that was always checked for at any visit. A way a doctor checked was by doing a physical. 

Steve unbuckled the overalls and unbuttoned the legs of them, sliding them easily off him, then unsnapping the three buttons of his vest and pulling it up over his head, making his curls fly around his face. Bruce blushed as he was left in only the diaper Steve had put on him and a pair of soft yellow socks. The pacifier was still in his mouth and it was only now that he realised how little he looked. 

"Not a little." He felt the need to point out, even if he couldn't find the willpower to take the pacifier out of his mouth.

"We'll see how the test goes sweetheart." Steve said instead of agreeing with him. 

Steve gently pushed Bruce until he was lying down on the bed. Doctor Lucy came over and began her exam. She started with his heart and ears, then moved onto his reflexes in his legs, feeling for any injuries along the way. 

"Could you sit him up?" She asked. Bruce wasn't sure why she was directing Steve to do everything when he was capable of doing it all on his own. 

He flinched slightly when he felt the cold stethoscope against his back, letting out a whine. "I know, it'll only be a minute." She cooed sympathetically before asking him to look every different direction so she could check his eyesight. 

"Can you take your pacifier out for a minute Bruce? Just need to check your pearly whites." In response Bruce sucked harder on the pacifier, unwilling to part from his comfort item. 

Steve and Tony chuckled at his response before Steve hooked a finger through the handle and taking it out. Bruce glared at Steve, not liking it being taken away from him. 

"No!" He whined, wanting it back. 

"I know bud, but just let doctor Lucy check your mouth then you can have it back, promise." 

Bruce reluctantly opened his mouth so she could check his mouth, curious when she nodded at what she was looking at. Steve did as promised and gave the pacifier back when doctor Lucy was done. Bruce sucked hard for a minute before calming down, still glaring at doctor Lucy and Dad-Steve! 

"Now, just for a temperature reading and we're done!" Doctor Lucy said happily. Bruce cringed at hearing it. He was never able to take his temperature the normal way. The other guy stopped the readings from coming through correctly. Luckily he didn't have to say anything because Tony knew of the problem.

"Eh, about that doc. Brucee isn't able to have a normal reading. The only way to do it is getting his core temperature." Tony piped in. 

Lucy took it all as a normal occurrence. "No problem. Mr. Rogers, could you undo the diaper and we'll get his core temperature. It'll take no more than a minute." She said, directing the last comment at Bruce who was now blushing fiercely.

"It's okay bud. It'll be done in a flash." Steve said reassuringly, undoing the tapes on the diaper. Bruce had wet it sometime between the waiting room and coming into the office so Steve had to wipe the urine away from his skin before he rolled up the soiled diaper. Bruce was even more mortified when he saw doctor Lucy taking the diaper and depositing it in the bin for Steve while he turned Bruce so he was on his side. This was horrible, now doctor Lucy was able to see his bottom! And she saw his winky! Girls weren't allowed to see that. So gone on his inner turmoil, Bruce jolted when he felt doctor Lucy spreading his butt cheeks to insert the thermometer. He squirmed not liking the feeling, whining lowly. Steve ran a soothing hand through his hair, which helped more than he was willing to admit. Thankfully is was quick enough and before he knew it, it was beeping with a reading. He sighed in relief when he felt it leaving, rolling back over so his bottom was covered. Steve was ready as well with a fresh diaper so he didn't have to hold his hands over his winky either. Something made Steve and doctor Lucy laugh when he'd rolled over covering himself. He wasn't sure what though and by the looks of it, either was Tony. 

Doctor Lucy started talking to Bruce again when Steve was doing up his fresh diaper. "You're temperature is perfect short stuff! Now all the boring things are done, it's onto a little game!" 

Lucy went to one of the cabinets that had the lettering SLE. It stood for Suspected Little Exam. She was fairly sure that Bruce was a little but for the sake of records she had to go through with the exam. Luckily she only had to do the basic one because she suspected and not the full, more time consuming one for people who were hiding it, such as Tony Stark had to. His one was the nightmare of tests. It was a common horror story around the classification doctors' offices and was often told in medical school as a worst case client. Glancing at him now though you wouldn't think it would be, as he sat there in matching overalls to Bruce with a slight smile on his face.

"You can get him dressed again Mr. Rogers." She commented, noticing the Goosebumps that were showing up on his arms from the cold. Steve, an expert at dressing squirmy little's, had Bruce dressed in no time. 

"Okay, ready to go Bruce?" Bruce nodded apprehensively, hoping this bit wasn't going to be too difficult.

"Bruce, I'm going to ask you a set of questions and I want you to answer the first thing that comes into your head as fast as possible. Ready? Let's start."

"What's your name?" She fired out.

"Bruce Banner." 

"Favourite colour?" 

"Purple." 

"Favourite animal?" 

"Kitty." 

"Favourite food." 

"'nana." 

"Who is Bucky Barnes?"

"Big brother."

"Who is Tony Stark?"

"Big brother." 

"Who is Steve Rogers?" 

"Daddy?" He said a bit unsure, glancing to Steve. Steve nodded back encouragingly. 

"Pacifier or Thumb?"

"Paci." 

"Bear or PS4?" 

"Bear."

"Cuddles or no cuddles?" 

"Cuddles!" Bruce loved cuddles, even if he wasn't little.

"Okay Bruce, you did really well! Now onto the next part okay?" Doctor Lucy was putting down scores onto her sheet but Bruce wasn't sure what they meant.

"What I want you to do now is choose which one you'd rather in the pictures." 

Doctor Lucy held up a picture of a teddy and a race car. Bruce pointed at the teddy. The next one was a pacifier or a bike. Bruce shot her a look and pointed at the pacifier. Then a bassinet and crib. Bruce knowing how comfy they were pointed at the bassinet. A bouncer or a couch. The bouncer was way more fun! The last one was a bottle or sippy cup. The sippy cup looked too hard so he chose the bottle, knowing how nice they were. 

"That was great Bruce. I'm just going to tally up these score okay? Then we'll know what your classification is!" Bruce sighed in relief, delighted that it was finally over. He glanced shyly at Steve, sad that when he didn't get classified as a little that he wouldn't have any reason to hang around anymore. Steve hoisted him off the table and sat him in his arms while they waited, Bruce not protesting because this would probably be the last time he would do it. Bruce closed his eyes and cuddled his head into Steve's chest while Steve swayed from side to side with him. This was probably as cosy as the bassinet was. They all waited in silence until doctor Lucy came back with the results. 

"Well Bruce! I have your results printed here!" Lucy said, strolling back into the room with a print out in her hand. 

"So what is it doc." Tony asked, when it was clear Bruce wasn't going to respond. Lucy smiled in understanding.

"Looks like we have a little. Six months estimated age. I would give the talk about finding a caregiver to suit your needs but looks like that part is already sorted. Honestly I wish all my exams were as simple as this." 

Bruce felt Steve chuckle but wasn't sure what it was he was laughing about because it felt like the world had just dropped from under him. He was a little? How? There must have been some mistake! Sure he was playing along with Steve but he wasn't sure how doctor Lucy could mess up so much. He opened his mouth to try explain calmly that there must have been a mistake but all that came out was a wail. Once the barrier was broken there was no turning back, he cried his heart out, still in disbelief that he was an actual little. Steve and Tony and Bucky were right! 

Steve, Tony and Lucy watched on as Bruce cried his heart out. Lucy turning to the other two. "I suppose he didn't think he was little?" 

Steve shook his head. "No, he let himself believe that he was doing all of this for my benefit and that it was only for one night. It's not a surprise to either of us and it won't be a surprise to anyone at home either. It's why I had so much stuff ordered for him last night. This was an inevitability. The only person who couldn't see that was Bruce." Steve said sympathetically, rubbing Bruce's back while he shushed him. 

Tony looked on the verge of tears himself, Bruce's crying putting him back into his little space quickly. Steve, noticing quickly what was happening, pushed the pacifier clipped to Tony's overalls into his mouth. Tony sucked hard on it, leaning against Steve's side for comfort. Lucy watched on in sympathy. 

"You really have your work cut out for you. You have another little at home don't you?" Steve nodded, smiling slightly at the thoughts of Bucky.

"Sure do, ma'am. Now I have a three year old, a one year old and a six month old. I'll be kept busy that's for sure." He said softly, Bruce only letting out little whimpers now as he calmed down. Tony was also calming down, laying his head sleepily on Steve's hip. This whole morning took it out of him.

"Three little's. You're braver than I am." Lucy looked on at the two little's he had with him. She had to admit, they were terribly cute. Both of them had soft brown curly hair and gorgeous chocolate brown eyes. 

Lucy and Tony kept up their chatter about his little's until they were sure that both of the boys were asleep. She rolled the buggy over to him so he could press the button that made it into a double buggy. Placing Bruce down first and pulling the blanket over him before lifting Tony up and doing the same. Both had dried tear tracks on their cheeks and were sucking hard on their pacifier's still but other than that they were peaceful. 

"Thank you for all your help ma'am. I'm going to go get these two home and see how Bucky is doing." Steve smiled kindly at her as he rolled the buggy out of the office, glad that they had this whole ordeal behind them. 

***

Bruce woke up once again in the bassinet, he wasn't sure how Steve was able to move him so easily without him waking up. It seemed to be a Daddy thing he supposed. Stretching, Bruce waited for Steve to come get him. He knew the he'd never be able to get out of this thing by himself. After a minute or two of waiting he saw Bucky's face come over the bassinet. 

"You're awake. Daddy! The baby is awake!" Bucky called, placing his pacifier back in his mouth before walking away. Bruce blinked in confusion, not really sure what happened there. Before he could think about it anymore Steve's face flooded his vision. 

"Hey bud! Do you feel better now?" Bruce held his arms up to be picked up, not responding otherwise. Chuckling softly, Steve obliged him and brought him up so that Bruce was now lying against his shoulder instead of the bassinet. 

Once out of the bassinet he looked around to see who was there. It looked like everyone was. Tony and Peter were playing some sort of game with a ball, while Bucky and Clint were playing with action figures. No wonder Bucky left as suddenly as he came. Phil, 'Tasha, Wade and Thor were also there. Thor had Loki on his lap and was rubbing a big hand over his tummy while Loki pouted and whined. 

"Look who's awake guys!" Everyone called their hellos to Bruce and shyness overtook him, causing him to hide his face in Steve's neck. 

" It's okay bud. You can stay with me until you feel up to saying hello." Steve said softly. Sitting back down beside Thor. Bruce risked a peak at Thor and Loki, curious to why Loki wasn't down playing with the other little's. 

"Loki has an upset tummy, young one." Thor said, as if reading his mind. Loki looked at Bruce and grimaced, turning his face into Thor's chest. 

Steve distracted Bruce then by telling why everyone was here. "This is a small party bud. All the rest of the little's got a party when they first became little and now you have too. Everyone is here for you." Steve whispered into Bruce's ear, causing him to blush at the attention given to him. 

" Loki is around your age Brucee, but you're still the baby of the group." Tony called over to Bruce, letting him know how young he was compared to them. 

"Tony be nice." Steve chided gently, looking back a Bruce. "It's okay that you're the baby. You're my baby and I wouldn't have it any other way." 

Bruce wasn't sure how he felt about the whole being a little thing or that he was only six months old, making him younger than Loki, who came in at eight months. One thing was for sure though, he never felt as wanted or as loved as he had in that moment. If this was what being a little was then he could get on board with that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! So nearly 5,000 words on this last chapter :O. It kinda got away from me and I am supposed to be studying for exams but I couldn't get this out of my head, which is why it's being updated so quickly. 
> 
> Let me know what you think of this chapter and if anyone has any suggestions for one shots such as this in this universe, comment on what you would like and I'll see if I can write one or two of them. :)

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, this story is loosely related to the Happy Birthday fic! All part of the same Avengers little verse. Not necessary to read the first one for this though.  
> Hope you enjoy this one and let me know what you think! This will have either 2 or 3 parts. I'm putting it at 3 at the moment.  
> Thanks for reading anyway! Comments and Kudos are always appreciated.


End file.
